mangafandomcom-20200224-history
X-Men Misfits
X-Men Misfits is an OEL manga version of the X-Men Story created by Dave Roman, Raina Telgemeier, and art by Anzu. Owned by both Del Rey Manga, and Marvel. It's the story of Kitty Pryde and her time at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Plot Kitty Pryde has always been an outcast at school especially when her mutant genes kick in. Shortly after she is visited by a teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. When Kitty arrives at the school she finds she is the first female student at the school, the only other girls being the teachers Jean Grey, and Ororo Munroe (Storm (Marvel Comics)). She is taken in by the HellFire Club, a group of hot headed mutants. Settings The story takes place at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters (X-Mansion). The areas shown are the Danger Room, Cafeteria, Girls Wing, and Class Rooms. Characters Kitty Pryde (Kitty Pryde. The main character character of X-Men Misfits. Kitty feels like she is an outcast even after she attends Xavier's School. She is a mutant who has the power to walk through anything. Her powers kick in during school one day. She is given a scholarship to Xavier's School by Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto). She is the first female student of Xavier's School. On her first day at school she meets Bobby (Iceman) who acts real cold to her. She is taken in by the members of the HellFire Club the very first day of classes. Her family owns the family restaurant Pryde of Chicago. Pyro (John Allerdyce). A student at Xavier's school. He is a member of the HellFire club and Kitty's boyfriend/ex. He is a mutant with the power over fire. He has a snobbish attitude and sees mutants as the superior race. He loves to cause trouble and is extremely protective of Kitty. Pyro is defiantly a hot headed guy who is normally mean to anyone outside the HellFire Club. He goes by Pyro instead of his human name. Bobby (Iceman). The first student Kitty is introduced to when she enters the school, he acts pretty cold around her and mostly everyone except certain people. He is a mutant with the power over ice. He is very much unlike Pyro; even though he gives off a cold attitude he is nicer than Pyro. He doesn't see the mutants as a superior race and this is shown because he uses his real name still. He may act cold to Kitty but he does like her a lot especially after she tries to protect him during the school trip to New York. Magneto (Magneto). A physics teacher at Xavier's school and an alpha mutant who has the power over metal. He is the one who gave the scholarship to Kitty in the beginning. He sees mutants as the superior race and believes that all mutants should go by their mutant name and abandon their mortal ones. He is the main contributor to the HellFire club who agree with his philosophy. He tends to stray from his lessons in physics and to his philosophy and politics, especially on Mutant Rights. Xavier (Professor X). The founder of Xavier's school. He is an alpha mutant who can read people's minds. In the beginning of the series Xavier can walk, but after a trip to New York loses the ability. He sees the humans and mutants as equals. Most of the mutants at the school see the way he does. He is good friends with Magneto. Angel (Warren Kenneth Worthington III). Another student at Xavier's school who as his mutant name states has angel wings. He is the leader of the HellFire club and is very conceited and egotistic. He's also an incredible flirt and hardly knows what "no" means. As soon as he meets Kitty he begins flirting with her and asks her to be his girlfriend, though she turns him down. Havok (Alex Summers). He is the brother of Scott Summers and another student at Xavier's school. He is a mutant with the power of shooting destructive plasma blasts. He is a member of the HellFire Club and hates his brother Scott. He, like the rest of the members of the HellFire club, hates humans and thinks that mutants are better, thus throwing away his human name and taking his mutant one. He loses control on the trip to New York, causing Xavier to lose his ability to walk. Forge (comics) He is yet another member of the HellFire club with the power over mechanics. He seems to be the group's most technical guy and becomes really close with Kitty, which Pyro despises. Kitty views him as the "brother she never had". Longshot (comics) His human name is Vince and he too is a member of the HellFire club. He can shoot beams out of his hands. He has the same philosophy as the other members of the club about humans and mutants. Quicksilver (comics) Another member of the HellFire club. He is very fast and also shares the club's philosophy although not much is known about him at this time. Kurt (Nightcrawler). A mutant at the school with the power of transportation. His appearance is blue skin, pointed ears, and a tail, along with markings all over his body. He is Kitty's first training partner in gym class. He and Kitty become good friends right away. Fred (Blob (comics). A friend of Kitty's. He is really nice to her but can get on some people's nerves when he doesn't think. They become friends right away. Scott Summers (Cyclops (comics). A student at Xavier's school and Havok's brother. He fires optic blasts out of his eyes, though he doesn't have the best control yet so he wears special glasses. He and his brother don't exactly see eye to eye. He agrees with Xavier's philosophy, unlike Havok who agrees with Magneto's. He and Kitty are friends and he's strictly vegan. Gambit (Gambit (comics)). He is never introduced but shows up several times throughout the first volume. He is a great cook and that is how Kitty first meets him. They meet when she is looking to sneak a snack after hiding from the HellFire club. Gambit was in the kitchen and making a dessert and lets her try one. He becomes an acquaintance of Kitty. Ms. Munroe (Storm (comics)). She is the environmental teacher at Xavier's school and has the power over weather. She is unlike some versions of Storm, supporting a mohawk and wearing very punk-like clothing. She is a good friend of Xavier's. Beast (Beast (comics)). He is never introduced by name but he teaches math at the school. He seems to dislike Pyro a lot due to Pyro's attitude. Professor Rasputin (Colossus (comics)). The history teacher at Xavier's School. Not much has been told about him yet. Jean Grey. She is only mentioned to be out scouting other mutants for the school in the first volume. Sabretooth (Victor Creed) Shown as a sort of servant to the HellFire club, his only appearance being the luncheon Kitty is dragged to early in the manga. He retains a beast-like appearance. Volumes Volume 1: Chapter One: Kitty's first day at the school, Getting accepted into the HellFire club and making new friends. Chapter Two: Kitty's shown all the privilegs of being a member of the Hellfire club and also her first day in Gym Class. She and Pyro are a official couple. Chapter Three: The trip to New York and Havok losing control. Epilogue for Volume 2: Kitty going home for Winter break. Category:Del Rey Manga Category:Marvel Comics Category:Original English-language manga Category:X-Men Category:X-Men storylines Category:X-Men titles